Save you Tonight
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: AU. There's a legend that this person lives in the woods in secrecy, and help those that need fixing, those that need their own selves mended... But in order to do that, this person needs to reveal the person's true self and change them into what they truly are.


_**Save you Tonight**_

**Author note: I do not own 'Count Cain: Godchild.' This fic was inspired by the song 'Save you Tonight' by Cassandra Kubinski, and I don't own the song.**

**Warning: AU, yaoi (specifically the pairing CassandraxJizabel), some MaryweatherxLeroy, kissing, people being shoved into ponds... **

**Constructive criticism would be great. I hope you read and review! Thanks!**

* * *

_There's a legend._

_There's a legend that there is a person that lives in the woods._

_There's a legend that this person lives in the woods in secrecy, and help those that need fixing, those that need their own selves mended._

_There's a legend that this person mends anyone they encounter that needs fixing, whether it's heartbreak of love or a tragic loss. But in order to do that, this person needs to reveal the person's true self and change them into what they truly are._

* * *

There were two children, and they were running away from home. Why?

Their home was gone. Their family and friends were gone, all lost in the blaze of _fire and flames and ashes_. The **sorrow and fear** _gnawed away_ at them, and so they ran.

* * *

There was a man, and he was running. Why?

He destroyed an entire village with _fire and flames and ashes_. He realized what he had done afterwards. The **guilt** _gnawed away_ at him, and so he ran.

* * *

All of them had lost their faith in ever trying to belong somewhere. They didn't think they belonged anywhere, anymore.

However, one person thought differently about that...

* * *

The two children made it to the little cottage in the woods first. The entire place was completely neat, with a little garden of silverbells and cockleshells at the front. The grass was greener than they had ever seen before, the vibrant blades glimmering with morning dew.

Before the two could even knock on the door, a man with long, silver hair had opened the door and looked upon them with a little surprise. He invited them in cheerfully, leading them into the house and sitting with them in the living room.

The silver-haired man's name was Jizabel. He was quite kind, and the three ate some vanilla cake that he had just recently baked.

"What would two innocent children like you two be wandering about in the woods?"

"W-we...well..." Maryweather paused before continuing. "Our village...it was destroyed by a fire...someone set the fire..."

"I see. If I ever come upon this person, we will do what is needed."

The two children eventually fell asleep, dozing on the couch.

Jizabel could see that these children certainly were already their true selves, merely innocent children that needed help. There was no need for any _operation_ of the sorts.

* * *

The man made it to the cottage next. The place looked like a complete wreck, from the broken windows to the garden full of weeds and thorns. The grass was brown, dry, and completely dead as the sunlight beat down mercilessly upon the thin blades.

Before he could even knock on the door, he fell to the ground, unconscious as the silver-haired man dragged him inside.

When he came to, he found himself unable to move and lying down in a bed. He stared up at Jizabel in fear, crying out to him to let him go or to kill him.

Jizabel's slender hand touched the man's cheek gently, and the other cringed.

"**L-let me go!** Let me go, please! Or if you refuse to do that, just** kill me** for the sake of any survivors of the fire..."

"_Survivors_?" Jizabel repeated, before thinking a little bit. So _this_ was the man who had set the fire. "I see..." he got down on a knee, to look at the man more carefully. "You're saying as if there's nothing more to live for...dear..." he sighed quietly. "I can't let you drown in a heart that's so _sore_..."

A pair of light blue eyes met the man's dark amber ones, the pair of dark amber eyes that was flashing with despair.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll save you tonight. I will touch you, love you, and turn your darkness to light. I swear this upon my life..."

The man fell unconscious again after the enchanting kiss upon his lips.

Now this one needed an operation. This one was so scared and afraid. He knew that he had to help this man.

* * *

Cassandra felt different when he woke. Maybe it was because he had been sleeping so deeply.

Maybe it was because he kept having these dreams in which Jizabel just held him close and told him _I forgive you I love you It's okay _so much.

Maybe it was because of the sweet, alluring kiss Jizabel gave him before Cassandra fell unconscious.

Maybe it was because he didn't feel so guilty anymore.

Maybe it was because he knew for sure that he was head-over-heels captivated by Jizabel completely.

Maybe it was because when Jizabel came into the room and told him that the survivors forgave him.

**_Who knew?_**

* * *

The two children sat by the pond near the back of the cottage, staring down at the water.

And then Maryweather had the nerve to push Leroy into the pond.

And Leroy had the nerve to pull her into the pond as well.

The two kids just gave a mocking glare to each other, but then they started laughing as they helped each other get out of the water and try to shake off the water droplets clinging to them.

They had a new life here in the woods. And that was completely fine.

* * *

They exchanged little kisses and gentle embraces occasionally.

Cassandra had been uneasy about this sort of intimate relationship with anyone, let alone Jizabel, for fear of heartbreak. But day by day, step by step, the two simply grew closer. They were slightly, just slightly unprepared to fall head-over-heels in love, but they were alright now.

They had a new life here. That was completely fine with them.

* * *

All of them weren't sure what to do with their lives, not exactly...

Cassandra definitely didn't want to burn more lives to ashes.

Jizabel knew that there was always going to be more people to mend.

Maryweather and Leroy knew that they couldn't go back to their village; it was destroyed.

They came upon the conclusion that they must continue the work of helping and mending others that needed help.

* * *

_There's a legend about two children and a man that encountered this healer._

_They were all mended back to who they were supposed to be._

_Now, they do the same work as the healer does._

* * *

**Author note: Okay, maybe the story didn't make any sense... This was all written inspired by the song and its lyrics, so things might be kind of...what's the word for it...messy? ...**

**Constructive Criticism would be seriously appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed the fic. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
